supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jai uchiha
jai is the main character in dead end and dead end: new generation along side his spiritual brother, naruto uzumaki. minato namikaze died from protecting the hidden leaf village and naruto and his spirit accidently made a pregnant uchiha female's child have the DNA of minato by bumping into her and sending some of his chakra into her. abilities jutsu taijutsu jai was trained by the ketchū burēdo (dark lord) befor him to join the hidden shadow's anbu black ops, which he joined and became a high ranked member of, so his taijutsu abilities are very skilled. he can counter almost any attack with his hands and battle against strong enemies with his body and have a good chance of winning. ninjutsu jai has become known for his range of powerful ninjutsu such as black lightning which he learned by watching the 4th raikage, A, use, he copied it using his sharingan but had to train with it before he could control it. he also has the ability to create nature type jutsu's of his own (or just changed in a way that it seems original), he has created the lightning transformation jutsu where he can create and control almost anything with lightning which he emmits from any part of his body, he can control the lightning so well that it seems like a puppet tecnique, jai tried using the nature transformation with the black lightning but only managed to use the black llightning transformation after training with naruto and jiraiya for 3 years. genjutsu although not very skilled with genjutsu tecniques, jai can create genjutsu's powerful enough to trick almost anyone who doesn't have sharingan. kenjutsu jai is admired for his sword tecniques, his sword is called (infinite blade in the blood) and he can wield it like it was an extension of his own body. sage mode jai and naruto both went to mount myoboku to learn sage mode, but lord fukasaku said he would not train jai, so jai pleaded for him to tell jai how to get sage mode and he will train himself so as not to disturb naruto's training, and lord fukasaku told him. it turns out that uchiha members are not allowed to get taught sage mode as they have a more violent and unexpecting change, jai's sage mode resembles a wolf instead of the traditional toad, his hair turns black and, like jiraiya, the lines under his eyes become longer and stretch down to the bottom of his face, his eyes become demonic, the sclera of the eyes become black and the iris becomes a bright, snow white colour with small pupils, his finger-nails become pointed and sharp and his teeth become sharp, his canines become longer and almost like a wolves. some of his abilities are augmeted, his smell becomes increadible powerful, his chakra becomes immense, his strength is increadible and, like naruto, he can miss hitting his opponent but still hit them very hard using a tecnique called wolf kata (naruto's version is frog kata), he can also pounce like a wolf and runs on all fours but increadibly fast. personality appearence history jai was kidnapped when he was a baby and taken to the village hidden in the shadows where he was trained by the ketchu buredo to be a weapon in the future to destroy the 5 great hidden villages. jai was admitted to the hidden shadow ninja academy at the age of 5 and graduated one year later with the highest marks in 23 years, he was able to use sharingan by the age of 8 and joined the anbu black ops at the same age where he later became one of the highest ranks in his squad. plot dead end after the failed attempt to stop sasuke from going to the akatsuki, jai decided his work at the hidden leaf was complete and head off to the hidden shadow village, but all of jai's leaf village friends turned out to say goodbye. after saying their goodbyes jai left, but he gave naruto a piece of summoning paper, the paper summoned a necklace with 1 half of the yin-yang symbol, kakshi said that jai most likely has the other half and so long as they both have their pieces, they will always stay friends and meet each other again. back at the hidden shadow, jai reached the entrance to the shadow village and was greeted by to anbu specialists who ordered him to go to the ketchu buredo's office. as he arrived at the office, jai and the anbu with him entered the office to see the ketchu buredo smiling, 'so youve returned' he said to jai, who had an angry expression on his face and lashed out at the dark lord, the ketchu buredo ordered the anbu to leave and not interfere, now jai and the ketchu buredo were in a battle to the death. the ketchu buredo asked questions during the battle; what is all this about? so you want to protect the leaf? but jai still fought untill he eventualy won. the next time we see jai, he is the new ketchu buredo and is heading to the hidden leaf for a meeting with the hokage who he doesnt yet know is kakashi hatake. jai arrived with 2 elite shinobi by his side, and went stright to the hokages office but bumped into shikamaru on the way, shikamaru told jai about the lord sarutobi's death and kakashi's promotion to hokage status. as jai headed off again to meet with kakashi, shikamaru found naruto and told him about jai's arrival. the meeting between the hidden leaf and hidden shadow had now begun, kakshi and jai talking about village relations and tradings, but naruto arrived and set the shadow anbu a fluer, after managing to stop them, jai and kakashi agreed that naruto and sakura was allowed to watch the discussion. the meeting turned out well, the hidden leaf and hidden shadow where now neighbouring villages, trades had opened and kakshi, naruto, sakura and a few anbu members where allowed to visit the village hidden in the shadows. on their way to the shadow village, the gang encounter an akatsuki member known as deidara, he claims he's after naruto, the gang battle the akatsuki member and end up getting almost all the anbu with them killed, deidara retriets, and the gang rush to the hidden shadow to treat their wounds. 3wc vs bd end of the world creation and development originaly, jai was a character of a very lame comic known as dead end (the original version from 2009) and was a member of the hidden leaf village, he wanted to kill tobi and stop the akatsuki and the 7 ninja swords men of the mist, but i scrapped the idea when i decided that those comics where aweful. later on (in 2011/2012) i decided to bring back dead end but in a better version, and i made jai a member of a new village i created called the hidden shadow village, and jai would have been similar to naruto in personality but i decided that i should add a character who is anti-social and someone who has photographic memory, so i dicided to make jai have both of these aspects. i also wanted naruto to have a brother, then i wanted jai to be his brother, but i also wanted jai to be an uchiha (as i love the uchiha clan!!!) so i thought about it and figured out that in the shinobi world, people go to some wierd dark place after they die, so what if realy strong people's spirit's/chakra stay on for a while (like the six path sage, oops, thats a different story), and minato would accidently make some uchiha woman pregnant by accidently putting some of his chakra into her when he bumped into her, this idea was better than having minato do this to mikoto uchiha, sasuke's mother, that would be too wierd.